


our youth

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Yunhyeong didn’t notice himself dozing off, until he felt himself being lifted. He started to nuzzle into the warmth, nose filling with the unique smell of Donghyuk. But he suddenly realized who was carrying him, and his eyes popped open.





	our youth

Dance practice had been long and hard that day. They were preparing for a comeback and there were so many new dances to learn. It had wiped all of them out, including Yunhyeong. Currently he was laying on the floor, eyes half shut, watching Donghyuk work on a choreography. He couldn’t help but admire how hard working Donghyuk was, staying hours after everyone had left, even Hanbin. It put a smile on his face as he watched Donghyuk dance. He was made to dance, or maybe dance was made for him. Yunhyeong wasn’t sure.

Yunhyeong didn’t notice himself dozing off, until he felt himself being lifted. He started to nuzzle into the warmth, nose filling with the unique smell of Donghyuk. But he suddenly realized who was carrying him, and his eyes popped open. 

“You okay?” Donghyuk asked, effortlessly despite Yunhyeong’s weight. 

“You don’t have to carry me. I can walk,” Yunhyeong protests.

“You’re tired, hush,” Donghyuk says, and despite wanting to fight back more, he can feel his eyes slipping shut again. He buries his head against Donghyuk’s shoulder and lets himself doze off. 

The next time he gains awareness, they’re pushing through a doorway. “Mm, where are we?” Yunhyeong mumbles without opening his eyes. 

“My apartment,” Donghyuk says softly, sounding like he’s smiling. He carries Yunhyeong through the dark apartment and to his room. Hr sets Yunhyeong down on the bed gently, and carefully takes his shoes off.

“You don’t have to do all this,” Yunhyeong says, blinking sleepily at Donghyuk. “You worked harder than I did,” he adds.

Donghyuk shrugs his shoulder. “We get tired when we get tired, and besides, I like taking care of you.” Yunhyeong can swear Donghyuk is blushing but it’s too dark in the room to tell for sure.

“Do you want your jeans off?” Donghyuk asks.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to do that,” Yunhyeong insists. 

“What if I want to?” Donghyuk asks, his voice coming out husky, and it’s Yunhyeong’s turn to flush.

Donghyuk unbuttons Yunhyeong’s pants, and drags the zipper down, torturously slow in Yunhyeong’s opinion. Yunhyeong lifts his hips so Donghyuk can drag the fabric down and off. Yunhyeong is panting softly when it’s over, and he can’t tell if Donghyuk is affected or not.

“Do you want to wash up?” Donghyuk asks, standing up and draping Yunhyeong’s jeans over his chair. Yunhyeong groans and burrows his face into the pillow. Donghyuk laughs. “Okay, wash up in the morning, go back to sleep, I’m gonna shower.”

Yunhyeong tries to stay awake but he can feel the pull of sleep again and lets go, drifting off, tucked in Donghyuk’s bed. It’s been a long time since he’s slept here, but it’s comfortable as he remembers. He barely remembers a shower warm Donghyuk slide in next to him, but he cuddles into him, one had fisted in Donghyuk’s shirt.

Yunhyeong wakes up early the next morning, earlier than he needs to. Donghyuk’s alarm hasn’t even gone off yet. He yawns and stretches his body. At some point in the night they changed positions, Donghyuk back hugging him. Yunhyeong is grateful for that, because he has a problem, specifically in his groin area. 

He knows morning wood happens, and it wouldn’t be the first someone had popped one in someone else’s bed. But still, it feels different somehow, this morning in Donghyuk’s bed. He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep, willing it away.

He does manage to fall back asleep, this time jolted out of sleep by the harsh tone of Donghyuk’s alarm clock. 

“What time is it?” he mumbles.

“5:30,” Donghyuk grumbles unhappily.

“We don’t have to be up for two more hours, why do you hate me?” Yunhyeong groans, burrowing further into the pillow. It smells like Donghyuk and Yunhyeong inhales deeply.

“I was going to go to the studio early and work on choreographies,” he says by way of explanation. “But now,” he says, hugging Yunhyeong tighter. “I thought of something else I want to do.”

Yunhyeong shivers. “And what is that?” he asks. He can feel Donghyuk’s hand splayed across his stomach.

Donghyuk’s lips brush his neck, and Yunhyeong gasps. Donghyuk kisses him softly there, over and over, his hand brushing back and forth across Yunhyeong’s stomach, slipping under his shirt to brush the soft skin, Yunhyeong whines lown in his throat.

“What are you doing?” he asks, not trying to stop the situation.

“What does it seem like?” Donghyuk asks, letting his hand brush Yunhyeong’s erection. Yunhyeong gasps, his hips moving automatically.

“Is this okay?” Donghyuk whispers in his ear, right before taking Yunhyeong’s earlobe in his mouth, tugging it lightly.

“Yeah, yes,” Yunhyeong breathes, half out of his mind already.

Donghyuk moves away, and Yunhyeong whines, and flushes, thinking Donghyuk has already changed his mind. But suddenly hands are moving him, pushing him onto his back. Yunhyeong blinks up at him, much less asleep now. Donghyuk’s hair is mussed and his eyes are dark with lust, and Yunhyeong can’t help but swallow hard. 

And then Donghyuk is tugging at Yunhyeong’s boxers, and Yunhyeong automatically lifts his hips to help. He kicks the offending garment off, and his trail back to Donghyuk, who’s lowered himself between Yunhyeong’s legs.

“I haven’t showered,” Yunhyeong protests, suddenly feeling shy.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Donghyuk says, taking Yunhyeong’s dick in his hand, and pumping it slowly. Yunhyeong can feel himself getting harder with each pump, and he’s moaning softly, hands digging into Donghyuk’s covers. 

Donghyuk lowers himself down lower, and licks the tip of Yunhyeong’s dick. Yunhyeong lets out the breath of a moan, and Donghyuk keeps at it, swirling his tongue around the tip, slipping across the slit, collecting the first bead of precome that appears. He takes the tip in his mouth, sucking on the whole thing. Yunhyeong moans louder this time, one of his hands moving to brush through Donghyuk’s dark locks. 

“Is it okay?” Donghyuk asks, suddenly shy.

“It’s amazing,” Yunhyeong breathes, and Donghyuk, satisfied dives back in. He takes the head of Yunhyeong’s dick into his mouth and slides a little farther down, and Yunhyeong whines. Donghyuk expertly takes him apart, throat contracting as he takes him farther. Yunhyeong buries his other hand in Donghyuk’s hair.

“Donghyuk, fuck Donghyuk. You feel so good,” he breathes as Donghyuk begins to move up and down, swallowing him down. Donghyuk slips a hand between Yunhyeong’s cheeks, and brushes a knuckle against his hole. Yunhyeong practically shouts, and Donghyuk does it again and again, just running his finger around Yunhyeong’s hole as he deep throats him. 

Yunhyeong’s breathing picks up tempo, and his hands tighten in Donghyuk’s hair. “Donghyuk, I can’t, I can’t, I’m gonna come,” he whines, hips making little jerking movements.

Donghyuk hums around him, giving him permission, and the vibrations are what set Yunhyeong over the edge, spilling into Donghyuk’s waiting mouth. Donghyuk swallows around him, and Yunhyeong whines as Donghyuk sucks him dry, not pulling off until he’s swallowed every drop of come.

He crawls up the bed and flops down next to a fucked out Yunhyeong, with a self satisfied smirk. “Where’s your head at?” he asks, rolling over.

“Wuh-what the hell just happened,” he pants.

Donghyuk frowns. “Was it not okay? Did I make you uncomfortable?” Panic starts to rise in his voice, and Yunhyeong reaches over and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“It was amazing, it just took me by surprise is all. I’m not complaining,” he says, kissing Donghyuk’s fingers.

Donghyuk brightens up immediately. “Let’s go shower,” he says, leaning in to kiss Yunhyeong’s neck. Yunhyeong groans but doesn’t protest as Donghyuk drags him naked from the room and towards the bathroom.

The warm water feels nice, but not as nice as Donghyuk’s lips on his as he massages shampoo into Yunhyeong’s hair. He tips Yunhyeong’s head back to rinse it out, and his lips find his throat, sucking lightly on Yunhyeong’s adam’s apple. Yunhyeong groans.

Donghyuk is hard, and Yunhyeong’s eyes keep flitting to his dick. Donghyuk smirks, and leans in, breath hot against Yunhyeong’s ear. “Wanna help me with this?” he asks, fisting his dick, and stroking. Yunhyeong nods hungrily. “Turn around,” he says, and Yunhyeong obliges happily. Donghyuk pushes him up against the shower wall, and guides his dick into the tightness of Yunhyeong’s thighs.

Donghyuk groans, and thrusts. “Squeeze tighter he says, and Yunhyeong does, as Donghyuk picks up the pace. Every thrust of Donghyuk’s hits his balls, and Yunhyeong can feel himself getting hard again. Yunhyeong braces him against the wall with one hand, and wraps the other around his own dick, tugging hard. Donghyuk feels so good, and he flushes at the sudden thought that he wishes Donghyuk was inside him.

Their moans fill the shower as they both race towards their orgasms. Donghyuk peppers Yunhyeong’s neck and back with kisses as he fucks him. He’s got both hands on Yunhyeong’s hips, and it’s all Yunhyeong can do to keep himself upright.

“Yunhyeong, fuck, you feel so good, fuck,” Donghyuk groans. He comes, spilling between Yunhyeong’s thighs, and leans heavily against him. Yunhyeong finishes himself off, spilling over his hand. They wash up quickly in the cooling water before climbing out and toweling off, peppering each other with kisses.

“Come on, let’s get dressed and I’ll make breakfast,” Yunhyeong says, taking Donghyuk’s hand and dragging him back to the room. They both throw on Donghyuk’s clothes and make their way to the kitchen. “Your fridge is a disgrace,” Yunhyeong tuts as he pulls ingredients out. Donghyuk just laughs and jumps up on the counter, swinging his legs.

He watches as Yunhyeong works, entranced by the how focused Yunhyeong gets. Yunhyeong must sense eyes on him because he flushes. “What,” he asks, sounding self conscious.

“Just thinking about how cute you are,” Donghyuk says with a smile, beaming at the back of Yunhyeong’s head. 

Yunhyeong shrugs his shoulders to his ears. “Don’t say things like that,” he chides, stirring the food. 

“Come here,” Donghyuk orders, and Yunhyeong looks over his shoulder. Donghyuk points at the space between his legs with a firm look on his face. Yunhyeong rolls his eyes but does as he’s told, standing between Donghyuk’s legs, hands on his thighs.

“You are the cutest, most handsome man I’ve ever seen,” Donghyuk says, holding Yunhyeong’s face between his. “I am completely enamored by you, and have been for a very long time.”

“Are you confessing to me?” Yunhyeong asks quietly.

“Only if it’s working,” Donghyuk replies with a smirk.

“It is,” Yunhyeong says, pushing up on his tiptoes to get a kiss, and Donghyuk gives it willingly. He licks into Yunhyeong’s mouth, trying to pour all of his feelings into it. One of his hands has moved to the back of Yunhyeong’s neck as he kisses him thoroughly. 

Yunhyeong is the first one to pull away. 

“What?” Donghyuk asks dazed. 

“Breakfast is going to burn,” Yunhyeong laughs. Donghyuk steals one last kiss before letting Yunhyeong go. 

They sit in comfortable quiet as they eat, playing footsie under the table. Around them the apartment is beginning to come to life. They can hear the other boys stirring, and the shower turn on. 

“I hope you made some breakfast for us too,” Bobby says as he appears in the kitchen, hair mussed and eyes bleary. 

“Of course I made enough for you Bobby,” Yunhyeong says, acting mock offended. Bobby grins, and grabs a plate full of food, before flopping down at the table. 

Jinhwan appears next, looking grumpy in the early morning light. He grabs food without comment, and sits down next to Bobby.

“So are you two official yet?” Jinhwan asks, sipping his coffee. 

Yunhyeong’s eyes widen, and he stills. “What are you talking about?” he asks cautiously.

“Well, poor Donghyuk here has been pining over you for ages. And let’s just say, everyone in this apartment, with the exception of probably Junhoe has been awake since 5:30 this morning,” Jinhwan says with a slow blink of his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Yunhyeong exclaims, letting his flushed face fall down to the table. “Oh my god kill me please.”

Donghyuk and Bobby cackle and Jinhwan smirks at Yunhyeong. 

“I gotta go, bye, I’ll see you at practice,” Yunhyeong exclaims rushing away, but Donghyuk grabs him by the wrist, and pulls him back for a kiss.

“See you in a bit babe,” he says with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by Miss Mari who asked for some fluffy Yundong, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> If you want to commission a fic, check my twitter @cherrykonic!


End file.
